hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Snippets
Amazing Hijotee gives $100,000 to The Villainous Vulture * Glenn31 blocks Private Messages * Glenn31 sips tea * The Villainous Vulture slaps tea onto Glenn's crotch * Glenn31 is drinking cold tea * The Villainous Vulture wants to cut a bitch * Glenn31 offers Lettuce to Vulture * The Villainous Vulture thinks Glenn is the right bitch, not Lettuce * Glenn31 runs * The Villainous Vulture was just scaring Glenn * Glenn31 thinks Vulture succeeded * The Villainous Vulture pulls up on YouTube 'Run bitch! Ruuuuun!' * Scottney + Fang wants to cut a bitch * The Villainous Vulture thinks Scottney failed at the 'Blank wants to' thing * Glenn31 looks out the window and sees Dapi approaching * The Villainous Vulture gives Scottney a Sparta kick into the trashcan * The Villainous Vulture is screaming and running in circles * The Villainous Vulture is craving gummy bears * Glenn31 is a gummy bear * The Villainous Vulture will be right back so he can get said gummy bears * Glenn31 has History finals tomorrow * Glenn31 is uncomfortable being alone with Scottney * The Villainous Vulture has obtained gummy bears * Glenn31 wonders whatever happened to Ads? * The Villainous Vulture remembers when he killed Ads * Glenn31 gasps * The Villainous Vulture points out that Glenn has irregular breathing habits * Glenn31 points out that Vulture has a homicide problem * The Villainous Vulture points that that Glenn needs a doctor while he needs an intervention * The Villainous Vulture agrees with Glenn * The Villainous Vulture realizes he spelled agrees wrong, so corrects himself * Glenn31 never noticed that * Glenn31 is not wearing his glasses * The Villainous Vulture thinks Glenn did now * BoysCanLikeItToo thinks you all suck ass. * Glenn31 sucks Boys' ass * The Villainous Vulture think Boys and Glenn are fuck buddies * Glenn31 looks at boys pleadingly * BoysCanLikeItToo tells vulture that his mom is my fuck buddy * The Villainous Vulture points out that that's something she'd do * Glenn31 thinks Vulture has a slut mom? * The Villainous Vulture thinks that Glenn has an Irish mom * The Villainous Vulture also points out its a fact, not an insult * Glenn31 points out the Vulture has a Sheshonian Cherokee mom * The Villainous Vulture points out his Mom is English and German * Glenn31 shoots Owen and Lindsay * The Villainous Vulture uses police brutality on Owen and Lindsay * The Villainous Vulture will kill Scottney now * The Villainous Vulture realizes Scottney was kicked * Amazing Hijotee is back * Glenn31 cries * Amazing Hijotee has updated Total Drama Jungle! * The Villainous Vulture realizes he has a chance to kill Boys now * The Villainous Vulture meant Scottney, not Boys * BoysCanLikeItToo was about to cut a bitch * The Villainous Vulture wants to start talking like Lightning * The Villainous Vulture just messed with his internet * The Villainous Vulture cuts a bitch * The Villainous Vulture cuts Glenn * The Villainous Vulture dislikes musicals * The Villainous Vulture knows all * The Villainous Vulture then respect for 'Frozen' has gone down * The Villainous Vulture never said he didn't like Frozen * The Villainous Vulture cuts Glenn some more * BoysCanLikeItToo is about to murder vulture * The Villainous Vulture thinks Glenn's gonna kick him * The Villainous Vulture has lost respect for Glenn and Boys because of old memories regarding what they just did * The Villainous Vulture can't tell Glenn or Boys because he can't talk normally * The Villainous Vulture thinks Glenn is pedo * Glenn31 only likes them because they are Humanized Ponies * The Villainous Vulture thinks that Glenn is even bigger of a pedo * The Villainous Vulture dislikes Glenn's reference making * The Villainous Vulture says he would * The Villainous Vulture but Boys isn't his best friend so he wouldn't care if he did * The Villainous Vulture think Boys did say him * The Villainous Vulture has bad eyesight